While a medical robotics system has advantages of improving degrees of freedom and a range of motion of a forceps in an abdominal cavity in endoscopic surgery, the medical robotics system has such a disadvantage that force sense is not fed back to an operator.
Thus, for example, the following Patent Literature 1 describes a technology of sensing force sense of a forceps end gripper, and presenting the sensed force sense to an operator. According to this technology, functional safety can be achieved by measuring grip force that is applied to body tissue by the gripper during surgery.